A need exists for an antenna that provides wideband transmission and reception at radio frequencies that can be electronically reconfigured among four different polarizations: vertical linear polarization (VLP), horizontal linear polarization (HLP), right hand circular polarization (RHCP), and left hand circular polarization (LHCP), in a compact, planar form factor.